


Magical Mirrors

by Cassiopeia_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Inappropriate use of mirrors, Kissing, M/M, Muggle London, Out of Character Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Top Draco Malfoy, VERY light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia_Malfoy/pseuds/Cassiopeia_Malfoy
Summary: Draco has a plan for Harry`s birthday





	Magical Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. All credit to the original author JK Rowling.

"Draco? I`m eh, where are you?"  
"Just stand still love. I`ll be with you in a second." I just stand there, looking at him. Emotions are washing over me like a tidal wave. Even though we have dated for years and been married for almost a decade, I still feel in awe of being the one he chose. The one he left his straight forward life for. The Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Golden Boy. He chose me, the Death Eater, his nemesis. He chose me.  
He is standing there, in the middle of our living room, still dressed in his Auror robes, his wand in his holster. Blindfolded, with fine green dust from the Floo System on his black robes, and in his mussy hair. And I love him, with all my heart, all my soul, my entire being. He is the reason I wake up in the morning, and go to bed and sleep soundly all night. He is my sun, rising and falling on the horizon. I live and breathe, because of him.  
I walk slowly over to him, I breathe to let him know how close I am. I don’t want to startle him. He leans against me, as I place my hands on his arm, and wordlessly walk him across the room, to the hallway, and up the stairs.  
When we enter our bedroom, his body is shaking and his breath heavy. We have never done anything like this before. Never have I not told him what I want from him, never have I taken his control away so completely. He knows he can tell me to stop, our safe word wasn’t created for sex. It just came naturally the day we moved into our Muggle apartment. It was a large loft, a two-level flat, not far from Diagon Alley. I had asked him to put some boxes away in the cupboard under the stairs, and then I had left him to sort out clothes on the second floor. I had roamed around up-stairs for almost half an hour, when I noticed it was quiet down-stairs. To quiet. I went halfway down the stairs when I saw him. He was standing on the exact same spot I had left him, with a large box in his hands. He was facing the cupboard, his face twisted, and his body was shaking. I almost started to cry when I heard him sob quietly. I whispered his name, but he didn’t answer. He just drew ha harsh breath, and whispered “Cupboard.”  
We didn’t move in that day. We went back to 12 Grimmauld Place and stayed there until, the cupboard was removed. The whole staircase was altered. Now the stairway is open, hanging in the air, no storage space underneath.  
And our safe word is cupboard.  
I lead him to the middle of the room, and embrace him from behind. He leans against me as I slowly undress him. He withers as I finally strike bare skin. I keep my fully dressed body against his back, and make sure he feels the bulge in my jeans, against his arse. I stroke my hands over the hairs on his chest, play with it. I roll his nipples between my fingers. That brings forward the first moan. He rests his head against my shoulder.  
I have planned this. Not that our sex life needs any boost. But I know that Harry needs more. Over time I have noticed that he comes more undone when I take away his control. Pinning his arms to the bed as I move over him. Telling him to look at me as he climaxes, holding him in place.  
He is naked in front of me now. Just his eyes covered by the blind fold. I can feel his tension. He trembles when I touch him, I feel my face curl in a wicked smile.  
"I’m going to remove the blind fold now, baby." I whisper into his ear. He whimpers at my ragged voice.  
I swallow when I see my hands shake as I lift the fabric from his face. I need to remain in control for this. His eyes are closed, so I brush my lips over the shell of his ear. "Open your eyes, Harry. I need for you to see this." As he slowly opens his eyes, I stroke my hands down his chest and place them on his hips. I rock my hard cock into his bum. Making sure he feels how much I want him. His eyes go wide as he sees what I have done. The room is dimly lit, faery lights are hovering all over the room, I front of him is a mirror, a large full figure mirror. And in front of him I have placed a cushion charm, it is firm and tall, and completely transparent. I push him gently against it, I hold him so he can understand why it’s there. He breathes heavily as he settles against it, it is perfect to lean on while being fucked.  
"I want you to see yourself Harry. See how I see you." I kiss a trail down his spine. "Keep your eyes open Harry, please, watch yourself come undone for me."  
He just whimpers in responds.  
I cast the necessary spells and lick a stripe from his hanging balls to his tailbone. "Oh God!" He whispers. I chuckle into his arse crack. "Thank you!" I growl. "But you can call me Draco!"  
He chuckles back. "Arse hole!" He stutters.  
I close my eyes as I kiss his furred hole and start lapping at the crease. I hold his arse cheeks apart, and loose myself in his gorgeous arse. Eventually I pull away and wipe my chin and mouth from all the saliva. "Are you watching? Harry are you looking at yourself."  
He is making a squeaking, breathy sound, and his arse hole winks at me. "I’m trying. Merlin, I’m trying."  
I stand behind him and suck skin from his neck into my mouth. I suck until I taste iron in my mouth. I rub my fingers against his hole, and let my lubed fingers slip inside him. His mouth fall open, and his eyes flutter. "Keep looking Harry, look how beautiful you are." He wheezes and bites his lip. But he doesn’t answer.  
I move my fingers in and out of him. He spread his legs more and rocks his hips against me. I hold him against my chest, fingerfucking him open. I trail my hand across his chest up to his throat, and hold it there, firmly. "You are mine." I growl. "Just mine. I’m going to fuck you Harry. Slam my cock inside you, fill you up so beautifully."  
"Please," he whispers. I can see him struggling to keep his eyes fixed at the mirror. He is so open now, I pull my fingers from his clenching hole, and undo my fly. I pull the hem of my jeans and my boxers under my ball sac, but I keep them on. Me being dressed in jeans and shirt make him even more vulnerable, being completely naked against my clothes.  
"Draco, please." He whimpers as I run my dripping cock over his crack. I line up, and watch his face in the mirror when I start to push inside him. He goes limp in my arms, his eyes rolls back in his head, his mouth falls open again, and this time it stays open. I’m soon fully seated inside him, and I give him a moment to adjust before I pull almost all the way out, and slam inside him. Now I’m ruthless. I let go of his throats, place my hand on his shoulder blades and push him forward against the cushion charm. He can still see his whole body through the transparent charm.  
He is still looking, spellbound by the vision of himself in the mirror. A pink flush spreading over his tanned skin, muscles straining underneath. Those shining, sparkling green eyes, his mouth open and moaning at every thrust. He bites his lip as he meets my eyes in the mirror. My shirt is hanging open, and my sleeves are rolled up to my elbows. My pale skin, such a contrast to his tanned skin. I grind myself deeply inside him and pull him upright to my chest. He screams at the change of position inside him. "So beautifully." I whisper.  
"Fuck!" He whimpers.  
I stroke my hands over his chest and down to his groin. My fingers circle his cock, and I feel the desperation grow inside him.  
"Please!" He whispers.  
"Please what?" I rumble in his ear.  
"Please… let me come, Draco I can`t, please."  
I lick the shell of his ear. "You can Harry. Look at you." I grab his cock, and pump a few times before I let go again. He trashes, humps the air, fucks himself on my cock. The desperation and tension is thick in the air. He begs and pleas.  
I show him forward again, and kick his legs further apart, deliberately make myself taller. I thrust in a fast and heavy pace. Hitting his prostatic on every thrust. He keens, his fingers clawing at the cushion. His stomach starts to contract. And his face changes. He screams my name, like a mantra, over and over again, and he comes. I ride him through it, until he lies limp against the cushion. I am far from coming myself, I have used all of my concentration on pleasing him. So I pull out of him, and fist my cock roughly. Harry turns his face, it’s like it’s morphed in pleasure. His eyes are gleaming. He wandlessly takes away the cushion charm, and pulls me in. I can hear him mutter a cleaning charm. I let myself be pulled closer to the mirror, and watch him nuzzle my groin and balls.  
"Yeah." I whisper. "Suck me. Watch yourself get me off. So beautiful, with that mouth stretched around my cock."  
He hums and takes me in, swallows my cock to the root. He rolls my balls with one hand, squeeze my arse with the other. I fist my hand in his hair to hold him steady, as he bobs his head, opening his throat for me to fuck his face. I throw my head back and moan, as he hums again, the vibration goes straight to my balls, and I feel them pull up against my body. His cheeks are hollow as he sucks me of. I rock my hips carefully, and the climax starts forming low in my stomach.  
-Ahhh Harry, I’m going to come.  
He hums again, long and deep. Keeping his throat open as I spurt inside his mouth. My movements are erratic, and I grind against his mouth. As I calm down, he pulls away from my cock, and let me slide to the floor, and curl up next to me.  
"Fuck Draco that was amazing."  
I smile and look over at him. "Yeah, amazing."  
He sits up and looks down at me. With a wicked smile he starts to take my jeans and pants of. I furry my brows as he peels the shirt of my body. I twitch as he sucks one of my nipples inside his mouth.  
"Merlin, Harry. I’m an old man." I laugh.  
He looks up at me. "We`re the same age Draco," he chuckles. He waves his and in the air, and whispers. "Geminio." The mirror duplicates, and he keeps spelling until we are surrounded by mirrors. "Wingardium Leviosa." The mirror starts hovering in the air around us. I can see us from all angles. I settle on the floor as he climbs on top of me, and breathes warmly on my lips. I can feel him quiver. "Harry." I whisper. "We don’t have to do this right away do we?"  
He chuckles and kisses me. I feel my eyelids flutter, but I try to keep my eyes open, the mirrors are everywhere. I can see us from all sides, no matter where I look. The kiss I slow and tender and I quickly loose myself in the sensation. It goes on for the longest time, and my jaw almost aches by the time I feel my cock start to show interest again. I buck my hips in the air, and grind my half hard cock between his arse cheeks. He smiles against my lips and moans deeply. He keeps kissing me, and lifts his arse up and catches his rim against the head of my cock. It feels amazing as he sinks down on me. I look in the mirror next to me, it catches the reflection of another mirror, and I can clearly see how is arse hole opens and lets me inside. It is overwhelmingly delicious to look at.  
Harry rise and fall on my cock as he keeps kissing me. Even if it’s exciting to watch, I have trouble focusing, as the pleasure starts to erupt in my groin. I’m overwhelmed by the fact my orgasm starts to pool in my stomach so soon. I pant into his mouth. He quickly follows me, I can feel him getting more and more desperate in his movements. I reach between us, and start to wank his cock. He whines as I twist the foreskin over the glans and thumb his skit. "Fuck me." He moans. I lift my legs and start to thrust inside him, quick and hard. We lose it at the same time. I freeze with my hips in the air, lifting him from the floor, as my cock starts to throb inside him. A warmth spreads between us as he also orgasms, coating our stomachs and my fingers.  
I lie still for the longest time, before he starts to move on top of me. "Take me to bed, Draco." He whispers. I lock my arms around his torso and apparate directly to our bed. I curl up behind him, and hold him close.  
"Happy birthday, darling." I whisper into his hair.  
"I love you." He answers, half asleep.  
"Love you more." I manage, before we drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drarry fic. I love some krudos and comments. I still need you to be gentle with me.


End file.
